


Sirius Trouble

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sirius Black is always up to something. This time he brings presents for his favorite teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K
> 
> Warnings: None :)
> 
> You know what to do! :)

It had been an unusually quiet morning for Professor McGonagall. That was until her Sixth Year Transfiguration class walked into her classroom.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Sirius Black said cheerfully as he walked into the classroom hiding something in his hand that she couldn't quite make out what it was. He was almost too cheerful for his first class of the day.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," she answered warily of what he was up to as she looked up at the young wizard from her work on her desk. "This can't possibly be good," she thought.

"How are you?" she asked since he was still standing in front of her desk.

"I'm doing well, how are you, Professor?" he said with a smile beaming from his face.

"I'm fine," she answered dryly and went back to the work she was doing to get ready for class. However she could still feel his presence hovering in front of her.

She let out a sigh, "Did you need something Mr. Black?" Her eyes narrowed trying to encourage him to get to his point.

"I just wanted to give you a present before class started. Something I thought you might enjoy knowing your other tendencies," he said with a smirk as he handed her the mysterious object he had hidden behind his back.

She looked at the object in her hands, it was a mouse catnip toy, and her jaw dropped, "This is very inappropriate and disrespectful Mr. Black!"

She handed the small toy back to the young wizard and pulled out her detention notice notepad. She quickly filled it out and tore it off to hand to him without looking at him.

"I will see you after class to serve your time," she said sternly pushing her chair back so that she could get class started for the day.

"Totally worth it," Sirius snickered as he walked from her desk to his assigned seat for the class with a big smile on his face. Giving James Potter and the rest of the crew high fives on his way.

Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust at their reactions as she began class.


End file.
